Miscellany
by Love Is BeastN
Summary: Short snippets based on prompts from the 100 TC. Fluff, humor, romance, drama, pretty much any genre depending on the prompt. Multiple pairings - slash. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike. All rights belong to their proper owners._

* * *

><p><strong>I – Blink <strong>[Takara x Kiyomine]

Kiyomine flipped the page of his textbook and tried to focus on the words he was reading. Takara sat on the floor across the table from him. After another minute or two, Kiyomine couldn't stand it any longer.

"Would you quit that?"

"Quit what?"

"That thing you're doing with your eyes."

"What? Blinking?"

"Yes; it's distracting."

"How?"

"You're so noisy…"

Takara bit his lip in exasperation, but as he went on studying, he tried not to blink. Inevitably, he failed.

"That's it." Kiyomine grabbed the smaller boy by the shirt collar and pulled him over the table, where he leaned forward to meet him. Takara blinked in surprise. Foreheads together, Kiyomine brushed their eyelashes fleetingly before releasing him and settling back down to his studies.

Takara poised on his knees as he recovered, his mind stalled from shock. Eventually he thought to be upset.

"What was that?"

"Butterfly kiss." Kiyomine smirked. "You kissed back."

"Huh?" As Takara realized what his roommate was talking about, a blush grew on his cheeks and he became more flustered. "That wasn't…! You..!"

As usual, physical violence resolved the situation.

.*.*.*.*.

**I – Introduction **[Reiichi x Okuno]

_[Reiichi's POV]_

I was always an outwardly courteous child, as I was taught to be from the earliest point in my life, but any one of my nannies will tell you I was also a sly, nuisance of a child. Naturally, around my parents, I would always deny these claims solely in the spirit of proving my nannies right. After all, they could never prove that I had embezzled thousands from the stock market at the age of ten, and that it's my fault the cat barks and won't let anyone touch it. Inevitably, they would quit one after the other after only a year or so. (I still visit my favorite every once in a while at the psychiatric ward outside of town whenever I can charm the newer or part-time staff into letting me in – all the regular nurses know of the memory-induced panic she goes into whenever I show up.)

Anyway, the point is that when my father introduced me to Mr. Okuno's son many years ago, I responded with every bit of grace expected of me. Then afterward, however, I'll admit I caused Yoshiya more trouble than I care to say, yet he took it all without complaint. Even now, he'll sacrifice himself for my sake without a second thought. Whether that's just his character or a conscious effort, I can't say – though despite his claims I believe it to be the latter.

"Reiichi-kun," my father had said one day. "This is Okuno Yoshiya, our neighbor's son."

"Nice to meet you; I'm Kashiwagi Reiichi. Please take care of me."

The baby-faced, spectacles-free Yoshiya bowed his head politely and responded, "I will, and you too."

Little did I know those words would be what defined our friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>This fic is going to be a series of unrelated drabbles for the 100 Themes Challenge. <strong>

**100themeschallenge [dot] deviantart [dot] com**

**I'll try to write a few drabbles per chapter to the alternative prompts and/or main one.**

**Please feel free to inform me if I've made a mistake or if you have any suggestions for improvement, or even if you have an idea for a drabble you'd like to see. I always appreciate these kinds of things.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike. This is purely fan-made fiction for fans. All rights to the story, characters, plot, etc, go to their proper owners._

* * *

><p><strong>II – Wedding<strong> [Kiyomine x Takara]

"Why am I here?" Kiyomine wondered, looking around the sanctuary full of unfamiliar faces and pale yellow flower petals.

"Because I didn't want to come alone. Now come on, I think it's starting."

Takara sat in a pew on the back row, dragging Kiyomine with him. It wasn't minutes after the ceremony began that the boy began to regret his decision to bring his best friend with him. The onyx-haired boy couldn't keep still and kept making cracks at the wedding vows.

"I, Hiroto, take you, Kiri, to be my lawful—"

"_Awful," _Kiyomine whispered.

"—wedded wife. To have and to hold—"

"—_or at least till she's old —_"

"—to love and to cherish—"

"—_to love and to finance—" _

"—for now and forever—"

"—_to infinity and beyond—"_

"—till death do us part—"

"_She looks eager._"

"Ex-sssss-cuse me," an ancient woman in a garish orange suit hissed behind them, placing her hands on their shoulders. "I'll have to ask you two to politely reee-move yourselves from the room if you cannot behave."

Takara flushed because he had been giggling. "Sorry…" As the woman walked away, Kiyomine murmured,

"_She looks like a Cheeto_."

"_Shhh_!" Takara turned his attention back to the ceremony. The preacher was speaking.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Kiyomine muttered, grabbing Takara.

"What?" He tried to pull away.

"I said my vows."

"I'm not marrying you!"

"That hurts…"

"Let go. The Cheeto's coming back."

"Good." Kiyomine stood and, sweeping a protesting Takara up bridal style, exited the room before he was directed to. He was glad to have found a way to get out of staying for the reception.

.*.*.*.*

**II - Happy **[Reiichi x Okuno]

"Thanks for all the help!" Takara sang as he left.

"No problem. Good luck!" Okuno replied as the door shut. He turned around and noticed his roommate staring at him. "What?"

Reiichi looked away, scowling. "It's nothing."

"Liar," Okuno murmured.

Reiichi shot him a look.

"Didn't Kiyomine offer to tutor him?"

"Yes, but he yells whenever Takara doesn't understand something."

"But you're too friendly... Besides, he's never paying attention; he's too busy staring at you." Reiichi crossed his arms. "It's amazing he passes any test."

Okuno examined his friend closely. "Is that really the issue here?"

Reiichi bit his lip and jumped right to the point. "You're only cold toward me."

"You need it, though," the spectacled teen reasoned, gathering his textbook and materials from the coffee table.

"That's not fair. And you don't need to rub it my face like that!"

Okuno looked at him, surprised at his sudden ferocity."Huh?"

Reiichi, burning with anger, simply turned away and refused to say anymore on the matter. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait, what did you mean?" Okuno followed him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Kashiwagi!"

Reiichi spun to face him. "Can't you tell he likes you? You don't have to flirt back."

"What? Aren't you the one who's always hanging on him and spoiling him?"

"Don't you, too? And don't change the subject."

"You're two-faced..."

"Just like you."

They stared at each other wordlessly, until Okuno couldn't stand it anymore and started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Reiichi asked, trying hard to remain cross, but smiling despite himself.

Soon they were both laughing at how ridiculous they sounded.

"I'm still mad at you," Reiichi managed to inform him through his laughter.

"And I'm the cold one?" he wondered humorously. "Besides, someone needs to be honest with you to keep you straight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Okuno wrapped his arms around Reiichi's waist. "Just that it'd be a shame if you got expelled for your actions."

"You don't seriously think I'd do anything bad, do you?"

"You handcuffed two students together..."

"Correctional discipline."

Okuno sweat-dropped. "Is that what you call it?"

Reiichi laid his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "Takara needs more penalties for being too cute," he murmured in a light, matter-of-fact tone. "As long as I spare his face he should be able to get through life rather easily."

_I'm living with a devil-spawn..._ Okuno deadpanned.

Reiichi was still a little jealous, but as he felt Okuno stroke the back of his head, he thought, _I guess I can be happy with this._

* * *

><p><strong>Review for fluff? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _I do not own, nor claim to own Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike. All rights belong to their proper owners.__**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>III – Fantasy<strong> [Reiichi x Okuno] [Takara x Kiyomine]

-Dialogue: Reiichi, _Takara_, **Akira**, Kiyomine-

A long, ornate thrown room sits at my feet. From the tapestried walls to the marble floors to the coffered ceiling, this is where I rule from. What I rule? Everything. The tall blonde stud who serves as my military commander enters the room. He bows and reports successful containment of those in uprising - they've been taken as slaves.

A timid maid implores entrance; I summon him. I can tell he feels out of place in the apron and dress, but he's so cute- OW!

_I'm not in this story!_

It's my fantasy...

My cousin, the crown prince, bursts into the room in a rage, as normal. He demands the commoner I took captive to be released to him. He will not forego chit-chat, so I simply pat the sandy tresses of the boy in question, now kneeling at my right, completely submissive and for the time quiet.

_ Kashiwagi..._

Shush. Let me finish.

Sir Kiyomine draws his sword, and Yoshiya mirrors the action. A standoff. A match of power. Metal devastates metal as each parry and counter matches swing for swing. Finally, growing bored, I call them off. He can have the commoner.

**Kiyomine's at the front of the room in a flash, sheathing his sword with heroic flourish. He sweeps Takara from his kneel, breaking the curse of the evil king. Takara clings to him, scared and disoriented as the raven-haired beauty passionately-**

Get out, Akira.

**But this is the best part!**

Sorry, this is the boys' dormitory.

***leaves***

So were we? Oh yeah, so then Kiyomine passionately-

_Then Takara realized what's going on and punches baka Kiyomine in the mouth._

You're no fun.

...

_Oi! *punches*_

Ow! Damn...

_The end!_

-Switch to narrative-

Takara got up to leave.

"The rest of us didn't get to share our fantasies," Aritono pouted.

"I wouldn't want to know yours..."

"Are you sure? It involves Sakura, onsens, you-"

"I'm going to bed!" Takara interrupted, grabbing Kiyomine by the wrist and pulling him from the room.

"G'night," Okuno said, somewhat bewildered as the door slammed.

Aritono, dejected, asked, "Can I still share?"

Reiichi laughed airily and looked at the clock on his DVR. "Actually, it's past curfew. You should go back, too."

"Sakura will listen to me..." Aritono mumbled as he was leaving.

"Good night," murmured Okuno again as he shut the door behind him. Reiichi sighed heavily and lay back against the couch. Okuno cleaned up a bit from their friends' stay, but he had been wondering... He looked over at Reiichi, who'd been watching him. "Just curious; what was the rest of your fantasy?"

Reiichi smirked and said, "For Kiyomine to hurry up and leave with Takara so my hunky military general and I could be alone."

"Oh." Okuno returned to cleaning.

"Well?"

"What" Reiichi shot him a look. "Neither are you royalty nor I a commander of martial forces. I'm not sure I understand what you're asking for." Reiichi deadpanned.

"You must try to be that dense..." Okuno gave him a confused look. Reiichi laughed and decided to leave things as they were, unwilling to explain and enjoying Okuno's adorable ignorance.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, only one prompt this time. I figured this one was long enough to stand on its own. <strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
